<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ella can't hold it in anymore by Boreddude2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984080">Ella can't hold it in anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boreddude2002/pseuds/Boreddude2002'>Boreddude2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Scat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boreddude2002/pseuds/Boreddude2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lady has an accident on the way home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ella can't hold it in anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ella was squirming in her seat on the train, full to bursting. Her 5'9 frame couldn't take it any more. It took every muscle she had to be able to hold it for as long as she had so far. "Just 2 more stops" she kept chanting to herself as the train chugged along </p>
<p>She was so close, all she had to do was get through these two stops and a 5 minute walk home and she was safe. The train stopped and the tannoy announced the next stop. People shuffled in and out. "One more to go" she whispered. There was a bead of sweat coming from her brow as the strain from holding it became more difficult.</p>
<p>Finally, her stop had arrived, and as she carefully manouvered her way out of the carriage, her body tensed up, the need to go was getting stronger. "Its ok" she reassured herself, "Just five minutes"</p>
<p>Those five minutes were the longest in her life, but she had finally reached her street. She was crossing the road when a person speeding through caught her by suprise, and her body loosened,then she felt a large cramp. It was coming, and coming fast.</p>
<p>She moved as quickly as her heels would let her as she scrambled to her front door. She was fumbling with her keys and she just barely managed to get it open and then close it.<br/>
Her bathroom was just up the stairs, she was sure she going to make it!</p>
<p>But, her choice of footwear was her downfall, as she tripped halfway up the stairs, and while getting up, her whole body let go. The poop she had been holding since she got on the train had won.  The first log squeezed its way out, creating a bulge in her panties and her body loosened even further, as 3 more logs followed, staining her dress and panties,as she waddled to the bathroom and sobbed. </p>
<p>She, a 28 year old woman had just pooped her pants. Ella sobbed harder, as she was filled with regret and shame. She felt like a small child who wasnt potty trained. She would have been thankful if the world swallowed her up whole. The stench burned her eyes, as her tears flowed and her cheeks became red, flushed with embarassment </p>
<p>After throwing her panties in the trash, putting her dress in the washing machine and having a long shower, she went to bed</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>